George Stark
George Stark is the main antagonist of the 1993 horror film, The Dark Half which itself is a film adaptation of the Stephen King novel of the same name. He is played by American actor Timothy Hutton, who also plays the protagonist, Thad Beaumount. Synopsis The film revolves around the attempts of writer Thad Beaumont to kill off his pseudonym, George Stark. His pseudonym has become a physical entity and is terrorizing Beaumont's family and friends. For some reason, Stark wants to live after he appeared in a set of Beaumont's best selling books. Beaumont writes, but he is not alone in suspecting something strange: Sheriff Alan Pangborn of Castle Rock, Maine is equally suspicious and is asked to investigate the situation. History In the film, Thad Beaumont is an author and recovering alcoholic who lives in the town of Ludlow, Maine. Thad's own books – cerebral literary fiction – are not very successful. However, under the pen name, "George Stark", he writes highly successful crime novels about a violent killer named Alexis Machine. When Thad's authorship of Stark's novels becomes public knowledge, Thad and his wife, Elizabeth, decide to stage a mock burial for his alter ego at the local cemetery, which is featured in a People magazine article. Stark's epitaph says it all: "Not A Very Nice Guy". Stark, however, emerges from the mock grave as a physical entity and goes on a killing spree, gruesomely murdering everyone he perceives responsible for his "death" – Thad's editor, agent, and the People interviewer, among others. Thad, meanwhile, is plagued by surreal nightmares. Stark's murders are investigated by the Sheriff of the neighboring town, Castle Rock, Alan Pangborn who discovers Thad's voice and fingerprints. This evidence, and Thad's unwillingness to answer his questions, causes Pangborn to believe that Thad – despite having an alibi is responsible for the murders. Thad eventually discovers that he and Stark share a mental bond, and begins to find notes from Stark written in his own handwriting. The notes tell Thad what activity Stark has been engaging in. Observing his son and daughter, Thad notes that twins share a unique bond. They can feel each other's pain and at times appear to read the other's mind. Using this as a keystone to his own situation, he begins to discover the even deeper meaning behind himself and Stark. Pangborn eventually learns that Thad had a parasitic twin. The unborn brother was absorbed into Thad in utero and was later removed from his brain when Thad was a child. He had suffered from severe headaches and it was originally thought to be a tumor causing them. The neurosurgeon who removed it found the following inside: part of a nostril, some fingernails, some teeth, and a malformed human eye. Thad and Stark eventually get into a fight with Thad stabbing Stark in the neck with a pencil. Thinking that it's over, Stark decides to kill Thad instead. Sheriff Pangborn arrives and unties Liz, who informs him that Thad and Stark are upstairs. However, a huge flock of sparrows comes and tears Stark apart, and take him back to hell where he belongs. It's later revealed that the sparrows are agents of Satan that come and collect evil souls that weren't allowed to live. Pangborn watches as the sparrows disappear into the night. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Category:Parasite Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Siblings